VOX Box: Close Calls
Characters * Diana Prince * Jason Todd * John Jones * Helena Bertinelli * Oracle Location * Metropolis International Airport, Metropolis, DE * May 15th 2017, 2347 EST VOX Archive * Diana Prince: I've got eyes on them, Oracle. footsteps John, do you see them? * John Jones: Yes, Diana. You approach and I'll move to cover the exit. * Diana Prince: Sounds good. Oracle, I'm approaching. * Oracle: Alright, be care- Ugh... Sorry, doorstep is buzzing. I'll be right back. status set to 'Away' * Diana Prince: Jason... Helena... Where's Donna and your two other rogues. * Jason Todd: Oh, hello, Diana. sniff, bite, chewing, satisfied moan, chewing Can I get you a meatball sub? * Diana Prince: Answer the question. Where is my sister? * Jason Todd: chewing, satisfied moan, chewing, swallowing We didn't kidnap her if that's what you're thinking. chewing * Diana Prince: Stop stalling- bread and meat squishing, object tossed in trash can This is serious, Jason. * Jason Todd: I can see that. In fact, it's more serious than you can imagine... but can you leave my sandwiches out of it? * Diana Prince: Where is my sister?! body pressed against wall * Helena Bertinelli: She's gone, Diana. She, Roy, and Kori already left the country. We split up. * Diana Prince: So she's gone to Santa Prisca? That what you're saying? * Helena Bertinelli: No. Santa Prisca is only a stop for us. They went a different direction. * Diana Prince: If you didn't kidnap my sister, why is she doing this? I know her and Roy have been romantic lately, but... This is not the Themysciran way. Amazons just don't do this sort of thing for a man... giving up everything, that is. So, what did you tell her? * Jason Todd: I'm not much of a people person, Diana. I don't have the sort of charisma to convince people to join me. Quite the opposite, actually. * Diana Prince: Then why is she doing this?! * John Jones: footsteps It's okay, people... Please, give us space. We're ARGUS agents. Nothing to see here. footsteps Diana, please, calm down. * Diana Prince: Sorry, John... Well, you two are coming with us. We'll finish this talk elsewhere. * Helena Bertinelli: What if we made a trade? * Jason Todd: Helena- * Helena Bertinelli: No, Jason. This is important. Too important for us to be stopped before we begin. So... Diana, how about a trade? * Diana Prince: There's nothing you can give me to overlook what you've done to my sister. No deal. * Helena Bertinelli: Don't be so sure... clatter See this USB stick? This has proof that Batman has been working against the League for years. * Diana Prince: Of course, he has... Batman and Ra's al Ghul have a long- * Helena Bertinelli: Wrong league, Princess... Yeah, now you see it... Take this and see for yourself. I doubt you have your rope on you, but I promise. It's the truth. * Diana Prince: My lasso is not my only truth-seeker... John? * John Jones: She... She's telling the truth. Or, at least she thinks, she is. * Diana Prince: sigh Fine... Get out of here, before I change my mind... But I swear, if you hurt my sister in any way- * Jason Todd: Yeah, I know the deal. Come on, Hel. Let's go... * Diana Prince: footsteps: 2 instances Call Ollie and Dinah. I'll call Clark and Barry. They need to see this. * Oracle: Hey, Diana, I'm back. Give me a second to catch up on the trans- Uh... Wait... Wait... No. No. No! Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Outlawed 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: The Seven on Seven 1. Links and References * VOX Box: Close Calls Category:VOX Box Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:J'onn J'onzz/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Outlaws/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances